


Kid x Law

by Crims0n_Angel



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Chains, Hardcore, Kinky, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crims0n_Angel/pseuds/Crims0n_Angel
Summary: Pure Eustass Kid x Law smut





	Kid x Law

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!   
I write these late at night, so I apologise for any errors.

Law couldn’t see then man hovering above him, only hear his steady breathing, Law couldn’t see anything. He was blindfolded. His arms stretched wide, each hand chained to a corner post of the large downy bead. A warm hand reached under his shirt and began to lift it, cool air caressed his abs, the shirt lifted higher and the same cool air kissed his nipples, they happily perked at its gentle caress. There was a deep growl of approval. “It looks like someone has used you for target practice” came a low, rough, familiar voice. A warm hand, the same warm hand, traced the patchwork of scar that littered Law’s body. “Worried about me” Law teased “how kind of you”, he offered a wolfish grin that he knew would drive the man insane. He felt breath against his ear as a heavy body pushed down on him “I’ll kill them” growled the voice, hot breath tickling his ear “kill any bastard that lays hands on you”. “What about you” Law purred “aren’t you going to lay hands on me”, he felt the body shift, Law lifted his body as high as the chains would allow, sticking out his tongue, it found its mark, licking its way over the man’s strong chin and finding his soft lips. Law flicked his tongue against them playfully, a low guttural growl answered the movement. Law let gravity take him back to the soft bed. 

A hand gripped Law’s throat as the body pushed harder against him, something hard and stiff poked into his stomach. He smirked from beneath the blindfold as the hand around his throat gently squeezed. “I’ll do more than ‘lay hands on you’” the voice was little more than a growl in his ear as the man began to nibble and kiss Law’s neck. His breathing increased, his breaths becoming ragged “Eustass-ya” Law rasped, as Kid’s mouth found his and kissed him hard. He moaned against those soft lips as Kid pushed his tongue into his mouth and began to explore. Kid’s mouth began to move away, Law biting his lower lip softly as it pulled away. There was a shuffling sound as the body on top of him shifted lower and those soft lips closed around his exposed nipple, they began to suck and bite him, filling him with ecstasy. Law writhed beneath the body, pressing his hips up, pushing his erection into Kid, silently begging him for more. Kid purred with delight, the soft vibrations tickling Law. Kid pulled away and began licking a long, wet trail down his abs, he took his time, moving impossibly slowly until he reached Law’s pants. 

Teeth closed over the zipper on Law’s pants, pulling the zipper open, hands began to tug at the pants and boxers underneath. Law lifted his hips and his pants, boxers and all, were ripped free from him, he heard a soft thud as they landed on the floor. He lay there his large erection exposed, “Eustass” he breathed, it was closer to a beg. Warm, soft lips wrapped themselves around him. Law moaned with pleasure as Kid began to work on him. Sucking and licking him as though he were starving, he took Law’s considerable length in his hand and began to rub in long firm strokes, as he did, he wrapped his mouth around the head of him and sucked gently. Law bucked into Kid’s hand needing more, the hand stopped stroking as Kid’s mouth moved down, taking all of him in, Law’s mind went blank as Kid took in the last of him, bobbing his head and sucking as he moved his tongue. Law wanted to grab that head and push it down, he wanted to run his hands through Kid’s fiery hair, but the chains held him back, he moaned again and bucked into Kid’s mouth. He was so close to his limit, his cock twitched as Kid worked his mouth up and down the shaft, feeling the movement he increased his pace. Law cried out as he released spilling into Kid’s mouth, he heard swallowing then lips were against his again. 

The kiss was hard and fierce, as a finger began to press into him, cold lube coated him as it pushed inside and began to move. He shuddered at the sensation as the finger pumped inside him, preparing him. A tongue licked his neck and teeth nibbled his ear. Law gasped, arching his back as another finger was added, then another, working and widening him. They pumped inside him, moving with ease as the lube did its job. Then they were gone, Law whimpered at the empty feeling they left behind, pressing his hips up, begging for more. There was a pleased grown and shuffling. 

Hands gripped Laws hips, one was warm and soft, the other cold steel, they lifted him as something large and hard pressed against his entrance. He took a breath. With a thrust Kid buried himself deep inside, he did not give Law time to adjust and he began to move, wildly thrusting in and out. His hips slammed against Laws arse as he pushed his large cock all the way in, its thick girth stretching him in every direction. Law cried out in pleasure as Kid increased his pace, fucking him harder, his cock pounding into him mercilessly, each stroke hitting his core. The blindfold was pulled away, as his eyes met Kids, his cock still buried deep inside him, Kid increased his pace, never breaking eye contact, he twitched and hot seamen spilt into Law filling him, he moaned at the sensation. Panting Kid waved a hand and the chains fell away from Laws wrists and thumped onto the ground. 

Kid did not give him time to catch his breath, grabbing him and roughly flipping him over, pushing his head down into the soft pillows, his arse in the air. Kid rammed his cock inside pumping furiously, Law cried out at the sensation, a small puddle of drool forming around his mouth as he lost himself in the feeling. Kid slowed his pace, he moved in and out of Law in long deliberate strokes, he pulled himself back until he was almost all the way out then, slowly, slowly pushed himself in. Law moaned uncontrollably as pleasure filled him, his body growing hot at the long rhythmic strokes moving inside him, he moved his hips begging for more. 

Kid began to increase his pace, finding a strong rhythm, he wrapped his warm hand around Law’s hard cock and began to stoke. Moving his hand in time with his thrusts, Law pushed into his hand, Kid purred with delight as he squeezed and stroked. Law’s cock twitched in his hand, “Eustass” he cried “I’m going to…” warm sticky seamen filled Kid's hand, Kid roared in pleasure as he spilt himself inside Law, his cum running down his legs. 

Law turned to face Kid kissing him deeply. Law sighed as he broke away from the kiss, they would have to leave soon, their crews would be waiting for them.


End file.
